User blog:Bobdave/Arcanine vs Pyroar. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Wow, this didn't take long to come out. I blame Pixel who was originally going to guest in this but his *shudders* real life got in the way (or at least what he considers to be a real life which may just be playing Smash Bros. and jerkin' the gherkin). Either way... the battle's finally here and I hope to be making these with more frequency from now on. And show some consideration because I'm typing this at 1:39 AM and I stayed up to finish this battle and the title cards and thumbnail and endslate and shit >:(. But yeah, the connection here is fire dog whose species is predominantly male vs fire cat whose species is predominantly female (the latter connection I only discovered after starting to write the battle XP). So are you ready, or are you too pussy, dawg? (bpf). P.S. I know the beat is the same as from DWAS's battle. Shhh. I found it before he used it. ---- 'Announcer:' 'Arcanine:' Hot dog! Who's win's Justified? Mine of course A Chinese legend who's with the crime fighting force I don't need Flash Fire to deny a pride of Pyroar A win against the hot rhymes of which Arcanine's the source You're sixth gen, I'm an OG, my flow's going to overheat You weren't even an idea when I was holding a Gold Leaf You're gonna scream in a Hyper Voice and I ain't lion Cause dogs scare cats and that's evolutionary science 'Pyroar:' A puppy can't frighten a Pyroar, you're just an eyesore Ten thousand Fahrenheit for a burn, hope you like rawst Cause I torch opponents till they're bright hot and smoldering Despite my fire, rhyme colder than ice till you're frozen in Who'll take home the trophy? The mane man, you bet Your winning chances are smaller than your level up moveset I'll end this Rivalry with Extreme Speed, I bet you're feeling Unnerved I'm like a bad chef, cuz you just got burnt and served! 'Arcanine:' Here's what I think, my Odor Sleuth tells me your rhymes stink Sharp raps cuz my bark's just as bad as when I'm Biting I'm pure fire, a half-normal type wouldn't understand But I wager a hundred grand you know the language of a Thunder Fang 'Pyroar:' I'm fresh blood, you're older than a Bulbasaur and a total bore This mongrel's gonna feel the full force of a Noble Roar You can't stop me, this hot Top Cat's got Moxie But well done for trying, bitch, in fact, here's a dog treat 'Arcanine:' Dude, you're less than scary, I'm on tablets with the legendaries You're barely in the anime, I'm riding in a team with Gary You'll find me in prairies or chilling in active volcanoes And now it's time to Flamethrower this hot-headed a-hole 'Pyroar:' Don't brag about Gary, I'm on the team of Lysandre Headbutt this mutt till he Roars out in anger Some legendary, I can clearly see the look of fear See, I may be a feline but you're the pussy here! ---- 'Announcer:' RAP (The logo is engulfed in flames) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (The logo rolls around until the flames are put out) -ATLES OF THE POKÉDEX! ---- Who won? Arcanine Pyroar Category:Blog posts